nswtrainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gosford railway station
NSW TrainLink Regional North Coast line NSW TrainLink Regional North Western line }} Gosford Railway Station is located in Gosford on the Central Coast of New South Wales, Australia on the Newcastle & Central Coast Line. The railway station is also serviced by long distance NSW TrainLink Regional services for the North Western and North Coast regions. History Gosford Railway Station was opened officially on 15 August 1887. The coming of the railway marked the beginning of a new era for the district which had depended beforehand on water transport for its goods. The line was then extended, but it was not possible to go through to Sydney entirely by rail until the Hawkesbury River Bridge was opened in 1889. From 1995 to 2006 a CountryLink travel agency was located at the station. Upgrade Gosford underwent an upgrade in which two new commuter car parks were constructed on Mann Street, Gosford, to provide 86 additional commuter parking spaces in close proximity to Gosford Station. The upgrade commenced in January 2015 and was completed in September of the same year.https://www.transport.nsw.gov.au/projects/current-projects/transport-access-program-completed Platforms and Services The station has three platforms, including one for terminating intercity trains from Sydney. The three platforms are bi-directional. Because the track centres on the double track between platforms 1 and 2 (dating from 1887) are still so narrow, and trains now a little bit wider, signals are now interlocked to prevent trains using both platforms 1 and 2 at the same time. There are also stabling yards located just north and south of the station. A small cafe is located on the island platform, underneath the stairs. The station receives 2 Sydney Terminal, 1 Wyong all stops and 1 Newcastle limited stops services every hour in the off-peak period and up to 12 trains per hour in peak times. It also receives the Casino XPT mid-morning. The Armidale and Moree Xplorer in the late morning, Grafton XPT in the early afternoon and the Brisbane XPT in the early evening. | p1astop = services to Sydney Terminal (via Strathfield or Gordon in peak hours) | p1anotes = | p1blinename = NSW TrainLink Regional North Coast line | p1bstop = services to Sydney (3 per day) | p1bnotes = doesn't pick up passengers | p1clinename = NSW TrainLink Regional North Western line | p1cstop = services to Sydney (1 per day) | p1cnotes = doesn't pick up passengers | p2alinename = | p2astop = services to Wyong and Newcastle Interchange | p2anotes = | p2blinename = NSW TrainLink Regional North Coast line | p2bstop = services to Grafton (1 per day), Casino (1 per day) and Brisbane (Roma Street) (1 per day) | p2bnotes = doesn't drop off passengers | p2clinename = NSW TrainLink Regional North Western line | p2cstop = services to Armidale & Moree (1 per day) | p2cnotes = doesn't drop off passengers | p3linename = | p3stop = terminating services to and from Newcastle and Sydney Terminal (via Strathfield); | p3notes = }} Map Category:NSW TrainLink Stations Category:Stations with disabled access Category:Central Coast Council Category:Stations